Dolores Umbridge
by CMarlow
Summary: The story of Dolores Umbridge after she was attacked by the centaurs. It should end up going through Book seven, so please RR
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**AN: Nothing much to write here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the caracters written about.**

**Chapter 1: ****Captured**

Dolores Umbridge wasn't having a good day. That would be putting it lightly.

Tricked by a student, falling into a simple trap, taken by centaurs. She realized then and there that she hadn't used the right type of tact with the creatures: they didn't take to insults very well.

"Near human intellegence" she had said. Great. That had almost been as tactful as telling them why they had their land in the first place.

She had another problem: her wand. The beasts hadn't snapped it, but they had it, and that wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She had no power here. To function well she needed the kind of power she had had at Hogwarts: power over everything. Or at least the kind of power she had had at the Ministry. Here she was as powerful as a groundhog. Maybe less. Definitly less.

She needed power.

How would she get it?

Appeal to their better nature? It was worth a shot. It looked like some of them might find flattery more appealing than what had come before.

"Wait!" she called as they dragged her along the path, "Did I ever tell you how much I admired centaurs?" It was worth a shot.

"Oh _really?_" said one of the centaurs, "And was this, before, or after you said we had near-human intellegence?"

"I was reciting Ministry protocol," said Umbridge still reaching for one last chance.

"Aha..." said one of the centaurs, "In that case, this 'Ministry protocol' doesn't apply to us, now does it? We can see through your lies...don't even bother making them up!" _Ah well,_ she thought, _I'm still dead. Why doesn't the Ministry have some set of guidelines as for what to do when captured by centaures?_

"Wait!" cried one of the centaurs, "She may not be lying!"

"Are you that gullible Bane?" called out a third centaur, "You heard what she said. You saw what she did to Hamilton! You heard what she said about us." Umbridge was sure that she was done for. Hamilton must have been the centaur she had attacked. Without a doubt that would do her in.

"I am not trying to decieve you!" cried Umbridge. She would have one last try... "I have always admired centaurs for their strength as well as their overwhellming intellegence."

"Wait!" repeated the centaur, "We were attacking her!" _Oh guillibe centaur _she thought, _thank you for this chance to live!_

"Yes," she said, "And I'm sorry about...Hamilton. It has become instinct to use my wand to defend myself. I must repress these human instincs, and try to become more like you." The centaur called Bane straitened up to try to make himself look stronger, and more intellegent.

"You saw what she-" started another centaur.

"Peace Hamilton!" cried Bane, "The humans, reliant on their wands, often make mistakes."

"This is not wise!" warned Hamilton. His eyebrows came into a frown, "I saw no act of simple deffence in her eyes when she attacked me! I saw only malevolence, and untrustworthiness. Do not make this mistake Bane!"

"SHE IS HUMAN!" shouted Bane, "She is prone to make certain mistakes!"

"I thought you did not like humans Bane," said Hamilton, "But this one is, in truth, no fool. She has flattered you Bane, and has gained your favour. Treat all humans equally if you insist on treating them badly!"

"This one is different," said Bane, "Very different. She understands us."

"She understands **you** Bane, and understands that you like flattery," said Hamilton, "And consider her position," Her position? "She is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She is DOLORES UMBRIDGE!" Dolores Umbridge had never been freindly with centaurs. Now she was dead. Unless...

"I am not Dolores Umbridge!" she cried, "That _awful_ woman was fired last week. I am Rachael Cadmun the _new _senior undersecratary to the minister."

"See?" said Bane.

"Bane, you're joking right?" asked Hamilton.

"As leader of this tribe, I say, we will take up this human, and let her understand the world better," said Bane.

"I need to go home," said Dolores.

"You will," said Bane, "After you havel lived with us for a while."

Dolores Umbridge tried to clean the earwax out of her ears, but there wasn't any.

**AN: So that's the first chapter. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Final days

**AN: Here goes chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, don't own nothing

**Chapter 2: ****The final days**

Obviously, the centaurs didn't keep her forever. But that was long enough. They kept her for twenty-seven days, long enough for a cow learn how to ride a broomstick.

It was unbearable.

It truly was. And what was the worst was Bane.

Bane was her only lifeline yet Umbridge hated him the most, his pride in the centaurs, his belief that his species could do anything...it made her sick. He would spend hours to her explaining what he saw in the night sky. On her last night with the centaurs Bane gave her his final prediction, before leading her out of the forest, and into London.

"Do you see Venus, Rachael?" he asked, using Dolores' fake name, "It is right next to Mars now." Umbridge had no clue where mars was until Bane said, "Mars is the bright red star there, and it is getting brighter every night. A war is coming. Venus is next to it, meaning this war is partly the fault of temptation.

"Meanwhile," he continued, "Orion and (the crab constellation) are in the sky together, for the first time in my lifetime. Two old enemies are getting closer to a battle. Now I will burn some herbs, and -" he stopped talking as he burned the herbs, "You will have a part to play in this fight. You...will...be..._strong_...again. Don't ask me what this means but...You...will...be..._powerful_...again.

"Now I will take you to London."

Dolores Umbridge arrived in London, with Bane's guidance through the forest. He gave here her wand.

"Do you need help going to the Ministry?" asked Bane. Umbridge nearly gagged. She could not be seen going to the Ministry with...with a centaur!

"No, Bane, I will be fine," she said.

"And here," he said with a sad smile, "our paths part!" _Thank Goodness_ though Umbridge.

"Goodbye Bane!" she said. She watched him walking au heway, back into the forest.

"Good riddance," she added once he was well after earshot, and, feeling like a girl, skipped twoards the visitors door of the Ministry.

**AN: So that's chapter 2. I had some trouble with Umbridge trying to make her not feel at all sorry for Bane, or connect with him in any way, but I think I did a good job. Please Review. I know sometimes it's hard to know what to say, but I feel like I need it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cornelius Fudge

**AN: Here we go with chapter three.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I am just using them for my own (perhaps evil) purposes.

**Chapter 3: ****Cornelius Fudge**

Eventually Dolores Umbridge realized that she could Apparate, and that it would be much quicker. So she did so. It was worth it too: otherwise she would have had a long walk. Concentrating for a few seconds she found herself in front of the Ministry visitor's entrance.

"Welcome to the Ministry of magic," rang a voice through the phone booth, "Please state your name and your business." Dolores Umbridge hated that. It made her feel like she was being suspected of something.

"Dolores Umbridge," she said, "I need to meet with the Minister." A badge came out that said, "Dolores Umbridge, Important meeting with Minister."

"Thank you," the voice said, "Visitor," she wanted to scream that she wasn't a visitor, but she kept silent, "please take your badge and attach it to the front of your robes…Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

She waited to arrive at the Ministry. Eric, the security officer, was waiting to take her wand. He was also looking at her funny.

"Apple wood, fifteen inches, rat tail," he said, "Been in use...sixty-three years?"

"That is correct Eric," responded Dolores. She turned around and tried to find solace in the fountain of the magical creatures looking up admiringly at the wizard. But all that was left of it was the centaur and his admiring look, looked more like a gaze into the heavens. At first she thought of asking Eric but decided to wait to arrive at the Minister's office. When she arrived she found Cornelius with a gloomy look on his face. She had been missed.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock," she said, "But I thought that you might like to see me." Cornelius looked like he was about to faint, "Are you alright?" she added, worried.

"So _you're_ back," he half groaned.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry Dolores," said Cornelius, "What I meant to say was...get out!"

"_What_?" she asked, sure she had misheard.

"Let me explain to you what has happened while you were doing god knows what, at that school, during your mysterious disappearance," explained Cornelius, "Since you've been gone I've learned some interesting things. It happened the day of your disappearance Dolores. I was getting ready to go to bed, in fact, I had my pajamas on, when suddenly I heard a crash. I followed the sound of the noise: it came from the department of mysteries. I went in, and found a dead body: the body of Sirus Black, with Bellatrix Lestrange standing over him. She was laughing: she had killed him.

"She said many things but what brought me to my senses was this: 'You did not follow the Dark Lord like you should have Sirius. You are no Black!' I knew immediately that we had mistaken an innocent man for an evil one. She also, I believe sited one, Peter Pettigrew as the killer of those innocent Muggles.

"That was not all. I stunned her and bonded her, getting ready to bring her in. Then I heard a great falling of stone in the main hall. When I came up I saw that the fountain in the main hall had almost completely been destroyed. Only the centaur remained standing. Not only that but who should turn up, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore was there to fight him. The fight was long, and I don't remember much of it, only that You-Know-Who, ended up the loser, or at least in a way. He escaped though, I think because he saw me.

"Now you understand why I am firing you Dolores. I don't know where you've been, but now it is well known that..._he's_ back. I've literally had to swallow my words. Now this guy Scrimigeour is coming out saying that I should have listened to Dumbledore, and that I've only got my own interests at heart: not those of Magical England. With the elections coming up...I'm a goner. I'm throwing you out as the last thing I do in office: that way, I can have some of my credibility back. Also, you've been doing some terrible things at Hogwarts."

"Look if I can be your political advisor maybe-" she had to get her job back!

"Your name is mud. We learned about a few things. Like your little Dementor trick?" the boy must have told him! "Or that you threatened the Cruciatus Curse?" Damn, damn, DAMN!

"I'm going," said Umbridge. She went towards the door out of the Ministry, and made towards her house.

**AN: So much for Chapter 3.**

**AN2: I would like to thank ****mistress black for pointing out a mistake I made. Keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mrs Umbridge and Memories

**AN: I would like to thank ****jojobevco and Harmonic Friction ****for their compliments.  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing: neither characters, nor the world.

**Chapter 4: ****Mrs. Umbridge and Memories**

Again Umbridge realized she could Apparate, and did so immediately. She arrived at her mother's house.

Mrs. Theresa Rachael Umbridge was an old woman, nearing her eightieth birthday. Dolores Umbridge normally made it a policy to visit her mother about once a month, but with what was going on at the school she hadn't been able to visit her since Christmas break.

As she arrived at her childhood home memories came flooding in. They were good memories like her birthdays or her first broom, or other things like that.

Then one bad memory crept in. A memory from when she was eight. A memory of a House Elf uprising.

FLASHBACK

_Dolores Umbridge was eight years old, and it had been a long day. She was home early because of the full moon: there might be werewolves about. She was reading a book about the dangers of mermen and mermaids without much interest: her mother had pushed the book on her._

_It was late December so the full moon was already rising, even though it was only six o' clock._

_A scream. It was her mother._

_She ran down._

_"You wizards and witches," she heard someone saying, "You think you will be able to control us forever. But you can't. In the end, we will take our freedom. We refuse the bonds that hold us. We will not wait for clothes!" Was it the house elves? Another scream. It was her mother again. She saw her mom running upstairs._

_"Dolores, we're going to the Ministry," she said, "We're going to catch the Night Bus. Do you know how? Never mind that, I'll show you. Let's get out of here,"_

END FLASHBACK

She tore this unhappy memory from her head. That night didn't need thinking about.

She knocked on the door. She heard her mother walking up to the door. Her mother opened the door.

"Dolores? Oh do come in!" She said that every time Dolores came home.

"Hi mom," she said, "How've things been?"

"Well," she said, "I think you're more the one to tell me, and then I'll tell you what's been happening while you were gone. So Dolores told her mother what had happened. She skipped over the centaurs very quickly, but found some trouble talking about her firing.

"Yeah," Mrs. Umbridge, "I actually knew it was going to happen, everybody did. Fudge made a public announcement of it. Called you all sorts of awful things mind you. After seeing that...I'd say you're better off not working for that man."

"I would be," said Dolores, "If I had a job to go to. But right now, I have no job. It's a good thing I own my house: if I had to pay rent, I don't know what I would do! In any case, what's been going on over here? I know its bad news but please tell me."

"Everything you've done is looked at badly. The Inquisitorial squad is going to be put under tighter supervision come next year apparently. Dumbledore's back as Headmaster. I don't know who he's going to choose for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it won't be you. Fudge is putting on a full investigation. With You-Know-Who back obviously he's got to be careful, but he's still putting on a full investigation.

"They're looking for something or someone else to replace the Dementors at Azkaban: they've run rampant. There have been several mass breakouts, and nobody knows what to do with them."

"I put to much on the Ministry being right," concluded Dolores, "I didn't realize that if they were wrong my whole world would be toppled."

"Exactly," agreed her mom, "but Fudge won't be around for long. This guy Scimigeour is looking that much better than him, and with election season coming up this July, it's only going to take one bad week for Fudge to be a goner, and with You-Know-Who around...that shouldn't take too long."

"Fall in with Scimigeour and..." started Dolores.

"Get a job," finished Mrs. Umbridge.

"Thanks for having me mom, you've been really helpful," said Dolores, "But I feel like going home."

"Good-bye Dolores," called out her mom through the door.

"Good-bye Mom," she called back.

This time she did not Aparate or even think about it. Instead she took a random path, not really thinking where she was going. She took a left, then a right, then two lefts then stopped. She remembered where she was going. It was the same path she had taken the night of the revolt of the House-Elves.

FLASHBACK

_But she lost her mom. She had been following her mom and she lost her. And she had absolutely no clue how to call the night bus. But she knew how to get to the Ministry._

_It was a long walk, but then again, she was in plenty off trouble and couldn't afford to worry about getting tired. That was when the trouble started._

_She turned a corner and came face to face with a large wolf. And although she wasn't sure, she had a good feeling it was a werewolf. It chased her. She ran, she ran, and she ran until the sun started to rise. She was trying to make it to the Ministry, but couldn't really make heads or tails of where she was going. Then the wolf said, "I was chasing you, wasn't I." It wasn't a question but a statement. And it wasn't a wolf, but a human being. She had guessed right: it was a werewolf._

_"Get away from me," she spat at it._

_"Look I have no control over myself when I-" it started, but she was far away before it could finish._

_"Are you lost?" asked a voice. It was a centaur. Now her mother had pushed on her a book about the evils of centaurs, so she took a step back._

_"Yes," she admitted, "Which way to the Ministry?"_

_"Follow me," he said. It was even more walking, but after all the running she had done it seemed more like a rest, than more work. They walked for a long time until..._

_"What your doing isn't right," said a centaur calmly. He was addressing the other centaur._

_"What?" he said, "because I am helping a human?"_

_"Yes," said the centaur, "Humans won't share anything with us, so we shouldn't share anything with them."_

_"She is young," protested her guide, "Perhaps if we help her, she will not think like others!"_

_"Humans are evil," said the second._

_"You are right," said the guide, "I am sorry young human, but I have to drop you off here. Take this road straight and take your first right. There is the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. It looks like an old shack. Dial the number...583-2981, and watch what happens."_

_She walked away from the centaurs hating them, for not helping her._

END FLASHBACK

She left some bad memories behind and Apparated to her house.

**AN: This chapter was very long (4 pages on Word). Originally I had the chapter name as "Home" but I've decided that "Mrs. Umbridge and memories" fits beter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home?

**AN: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've added to this, I left it aside for awhile.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written about here.

**Chapter 5: ****Home?**

So Umbridge arrived in front of her house feeling tired, annoyed, and rather cheated of something. She didn't have to pay rent though: she owned the house and she would keep it that way. She wasn't going to give up her house. She had already lost so much of her life: her job, her status, her good name...the list went on and on. All she had left was a cranky mother and a nice home.

As far as Umbridge was concerned she could survive until Scrimigeour took over. She wouldn't get her old job back, but with her talents...she could certainly get a job.

Her Butler was rather surprised to see her. However he showed her in.

"You look unhappy ma'am," he commented.

"That is no business of yours Arnold," she replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"You should be."

An owl swooped in from her open window. She groaned, and threw a Knut at it. The owl wouldn't leave so she threw another Knut at its head. The owl calmly ducked, then picked up the second Knut, and finally left. The letter was from the Ministry. At first this gave her a bit of hope. But when read the contents of the letter, this hope vanished to be replaced by outrage. She read over the contents of the letter again. However she still read:

_Dear Mrs. Dolores Umbridge,_

_It has come to our attention that, during the time you worked with us as Senior Undersecretary to Minister Cornelius Fudge, you committed several infractions that are as follows: Commanding a Dementor without permission from the Azkaban Secretary or the Minister, using the threat of the Cruciatus Curse on a minor, using a curse on a centaur, straining relations between humans and centaurs, as well as, during your time in Hogwarts Inspector, making certain teachers appear worse than in reality. There are also over 350 other minor infractions. Those infractions have led to the loss of your job. The Minister has decided not to send you to Azkaban, due to the current instability of the Dementors, however you will be fined a grand total of 100,532 Gallons, 2 Sickels and 3 Knuts. The Ministry sincerely hopes for your cooperation._

_James Ransom_

_Department of Ministry Regulations and Control (DMRC)_

100,532 Gallons, 2 Sickles and 3 Knuts! She didn't have that kind of money! The only way to get it would be to sell her house! It was her only choice. And she would have to go back to her mother's house.

**AN: Well that's that. Please keep on reviewing and thanks to those who already have.**


	6. Chapter 6: Skipping forwards a bit

**AN: I'm sorry, but I left this project aside, due to school, and theater. It's been awhile, but I'm going to try to take this back up.**

**Chapter 6: ****Skipping forwards a bit.**

It was a half a year later. Kids were going back to school and learning. Snape was teaching DADA at the school. Umbridge wasn't.

And that didn't make her happy in the least bit.

She had a job as a cleric at the Ministry. She had to compare names of new residents to a list of international criminals, and do the same with their pictures.

It wasn't fun.

It was boring, and she knew that, each day, she was letting someone, who probably shouldn't come in to England, get in, because they hadn't commited any crimes _yet_. And there was someone she was looking out for. His name was on the list. It was Sam Wells.

Sam Wells, was one of Dolores' old friends. He had comitted several buglary crimes, so the Ministry had been warned by the Spanish Government that they should be looking out for him. The buglaries weren't his fault, he was just unlucky.

One day she a man calling himself Sam Thomson. She looked at the picture, and it was her Sam. At first she was ready to let him pass, but then she realized she could lose her job over it. So she turned him in.

Two months later, she had a house, and was no longer living with her mother.

Another week later her mother died. Her mother's funeral was a week later, paid for by Dolores' aunt.

A month and a half later she was promoted to management. Things were looking up.

Scrimigeour changed. He seemed to have different oppinions as before. Near the end of the school year Dolores was promoted again. Around the same time Dumbledore died. It seemed like the last relic of the old times to some people. Fudge, and Dumbledore. Now, however, it was time for a new time.

Things were changing. The new tor,Scrimigeour wasn't the old one. You-Know-Who wasn't important anymore.

Things were changing.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I know it has been a while since I have looked at this, but I'm going to try to get this back on track.**


End file.
